In the past, in order to move a bundle of objects, the bundle typically had to be manually tied together such that the unified bundle could be carried by hand. Examples of such objects include blue prints, fishing poles, clothing to be laundered, firewood, etc. The user would then carry the unified bundle by hand. When the unified bundle reached its destination, the user would then have to untie or cut the rope in order to release the individual objects from the bundle. Therefore, if the user wanted to move the remaining individual objects again, he would have to repeat the process of retying the rope or twine.
This process is very inefficient because of the time it takes to tie and untie the rope. In addition, there is the possibility that an individual object may accidentally fall out of the unified bundle causing the user to retie the individual objects again. Also, tying the bundle is inefficient because when the user desires to remove one individual object from the unified bundle, the rope would have to be untied in order to facilitate removal.
Also, once the unified bundle is dropped off at a location, it is often quite difficult to keep track of its location and identification. For example, if a unified bundle of laundry is dropped off at a laundry service establishment, quite often the establishment's employees need to individually mark each bundled item for tracking and identification purposes. This becomes quite tedious because the unified bundle must be separated in order to properly mark each item.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible carrying apparatus and method for tracking the same which is fast and easy to use, which is sturdy and strong, and which can universally carry different sized and shaped objects, and various configurations and amounts of such objects. The present invention fulfills such a need, and provides numerous other benefits and advantages in carrying apparatus.